degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 10
Season 10: "The Boiling Point" A new school year brings big changes to the students of Degrassi. New rivals, new friends, love interests, a shift in the school’s hierarchy and physical threats shake up every relationship. Relevant and exciting, intense and fresh, Season 10 continues to explore envelope-pushing stories with a sense of humour and a lot of heart. Season 10 starts on July 19 in Canada and July 20 in the US. What A Girl Wants Part 1 Holly J sad to leave Declan and the rest in NYC, goes back to Degrassi with a mission, to become student council president. But a whole ton of problems lie ahead of her, especially when Sav decides to run against her; Fiona and her new boyfriend Bobby are inseperable, but is he worth it when he gets hands on?; Dave runs for tenth grade rep, and along with Connor he makes a hottest girls list so Alli would see it, but things go wrong. What A Girl Wants Part 2 Holly J is ready to get ahead of the game, and make Sav lose. She comes up with a pregnancy lie and get Anya to agree with it, to make Sav lose; Fiona continues to be abused by Bobby and feels she can't be heard; Dave tries to explain to Alli that he likes her and that she's the prettiest girl in the school. Breakaway Part 1 Fiona is done with Bobby's abuse, especially after skyping Holly J, Declan decides to trust her a little bit more than usual. Fiona's only goal in mind is to leave NYC so if hopping on a plane and going back to Toronto does the trick, then she'll do it; Holly J's plan backfires when Anya tells Sav the truth, he wins the election, and they become a couple; Clare is excited to get laser eye surgery but Jenna hears differenlty and tells people she's getting a boob job. Breakaway Part 2 Fiona gets her mom to let her stay in Toronto and go to Degrassi again, Fiona is excited to start her best friendship with Holly J. Holly J decides to use Fiona's money to pay for her SAT courses, they make up in the end; Anya breaks up with Sav when he can't be truthful to his parents; Clare learns the silly rumor from Wesley and confronts Jenna in a silly way. 99 Problems Part 1 Riley is excited to start a new year of football, and school. But, since his summer filled fun of gay relationship with Zane, Riley doesn't exactly want to come out yet, and when Drew overhears Riley and Zane's conversation, Drew decides to blackmail Riley for QB1; Alli tries to plead Chantay to let her make it onto the Power Squad; Jenna thinks KC is talking to other girls. 99 Problems Part 2 Riley and Owen give Drew some payback and tie him to the flagpole, this gives Riley and Drew even more rivalry. Riley confesses to it, sitting out for 5 games, Riley is still happy he is QB1; Rebelling against Chantay, Alli formes a dance troupe and when Bianca learns that it's for popularity, she gets everyone to quite on Alli; Jenna learns it's KC's mom who's calling. Better Off Alone Part 1 KC's mom returns and makes him uncofortable, especially when she wants him to live with her, Jenna thinks she's nice, but KC wants to find a way to convince himself she's changed; Clare's new writing partner is Eli, who helps her write herself up to get an A, again; Alli has a party thanks to Dave's advice, to win Drew over, but Dave has the wrong idea. Better Off Alone Part 2 KC starts to hang with the "Bianca Crowd" due to his mom's return, Jenna feels for him but doesn't understand his pathetic decisions, KC starts getting into trouble; Clare starts crushing on Eli who helps her write out her stress from her parent's fighting; Alli wants Drew who still approaches undatable. I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 1 Sav wins tickets to the Dead Hand reunion concert. When his dad doesn't let him go, he decides to auction his tickets with a hand on a van contest; Jenna worries when it's time to take Power Squad Photos and she can't fit into her clothes; Fiona is lonely at her new condo, and decides to by a pet. I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 2 Sav decides to disobey his parents, and take their care to the concert, but after getting a speeding ticket, Sav's parents are furious with him for not being honest; Jenna uses diet pills to help her weight, but they have an embarrassing side effect; Fiona feels she can't handle her new pet big Try Honesty Part 1 Holly J sees incriminating photos of Declan, and with her money problems and all, she decides it's best to put a hold to their long distance relationship; Fitz starts with Eli, and Eli makes it his mission to make him pay, Eli offers to give Fitz a fake ID; Connor and Wesley get the idea to start a band The Three Tenners. Try Honesty Part 2 Declan surprises Holly J by coming to visit in Toronto, Holly J tells him to ignore the breakup because she thought he was cheating but he wasn't, but when Declan tries to buy Holly J's love and to help her financial problems, she really breaks it off; Eli gives Fitz a ID of a top criminal, and purposely picks a fight with him to get him arrested; Connor, Wesley, and Sav use a program to fix Dave's horrible singing voice. You Don't Know My Name Part 1 Alli learns about the dance and asks Drew to go with her, he isn't too sure since he has bad grades, Alli does his essay for him, and he gets mad. He then tells her she failed his love test; Holly J and Sav get closer while planning for an upcoming dance; Connor is excited when he finally has a girl online who understands him. You Don't Know My Name Part 2 Drew tries to win Alli back, but she pretends to ignore him, Drew does anything in his path until he finally wins Alli back; Holly J breaks up with Sav because she's not over Declan, but she then gets back together with him; Connor, Dave, and Wesley schedule to meet Connor's girl in person, and learn she is a grown adult. My Body Is A Cage Part 1 Adam tries to maintain his transgendered identity and doesn't want to change, even if he starts crushing on Bianca; Anya and Leia think that Anya's mom is having an affair, but it's far worse; Dave tries to get better grades by accusing Ms. Oh of being a bad teacher. My Body Is A Cage Part 2 Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1 Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2 Still Fighting It Part 1 Still Fighting It Part 2 Purple Pills Part 1 Purple Pills Part 2 All Falls Down Part 1 All Falls Down Part 2 'Characters' Melinda Shankar plays Alli BhandariAlliah "Alli" Bhandari Aislinn Paul plays Clare Edwards Jessica Tyler plays Jenna Middleton Jahmil French plays Dave Turner A.J. Saudin plays Connor DesLauriers Sam Earle plays K.C. Guthrie Charlotte Arnold plays Holly J. Sinclair Samantha Munro plays Anya MacPherson Annie Clark plays Fiona Coyne Judy Jaio plays Leia Chang Landon Liboiron plays Declan Coyne Raymond Ablack plays Sav Bhandari Argiris Karras plays Riley Stavros Jamie Johnston plays Peter Stone Spencer Van Wyck plays Wesley Betenkamp Munro Chambers plays Eli Goldsworthy Luke Bilyk plays Drew Torres Jordan Todosey plays Adam Torres Alicia Josipovic plays Bianca DeSousa Cory Lee plays Ms. Oh Stefan Brogren plays Snake Simpson Reccuring Shannon Cook-Chun plays Zane Park James Edward Campbell plays Mark Fitzgerald Ben Lewis plays Bobby Beckinridge Daniel Kelly plays Owen Milligan Shanice Banton plays Marisol Lewis Not Returning Cassie Steele plays Manny Santos Mirriam MacDonald plays Emma Nelson Shane Kippel plays Spinner Mason Mike Lobel plays Jay Hogart Jordan Hyduma plays Blue Chessex Paula Brancati plays Jane Vaughn Delmar Abuzeid plays Danny Van Zandt Natty Zavitz plays Bruce The Moose Scott Patterson plays Johnny DiMarco -Each of these characters (especially the first four) will be mentioned or talked about throughout the season. Trivia *This Season has 48 episodes. *The first part of the Season will only show the first 24 Episodes on a Monday-Thursday basis. *The last 24 Episodes will be played once a week starting early September. *Leia Chang who is played by Judy Jaio only appears in the first 24 Episodes. *The Three Cast Regulars will not return this season, they will be bumped to Recurring & Mentioned, Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Spinner Mason. *Mark Fitzgerald, Zane Park, Bobby Beckinridge, Owen Milligan and Marisol Lewis will be recurring this season. *Peter Stone is the only graduate returning for a role. *Each episode is a two-parter episode, but the plot doesn't conclude in the second part.